Punto vernal
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU, SUIKARI dos bandos cumpliendo su mision en un dia lluvioso, las heridas pueden sanarse bajo el agua cuando se cruzen en un mismo punto [Twoshot WAFF Comfort] [In progress]


•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Punto vernal

•-----•-----•

**Pairing:** SasuSaku SuiKari

**Characteristics:** Twoshot LEMON WAFF Comfort

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros: **Como se pueden dar cuenta los estoy consintiendo con este capitulo largo (owO), en el otro capitulo acaba, así que ya saben que sin reviews sin historia (¬¬), además les dejo un poquito de cultura general en astronomía (xD!!).

•-----•-----•

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

_Es uno de los dos puntos del mapa de las estrellas donde se cruzan el ecuador y la eclíptica –__**camino del Sol visto desde la Tierra**__- en una recta que __**señala la dirección**__ del punto Aries o punto Vernal; el otro es el Punto Libra._

_Es el punto en el que el Sol pasa del hemisferio sur al norte, cosa que ocurre hacia el 21 de marzo -__**iniciándose la primavera**__ en el hemisferio norte y el otoño en el hemisferio sur-_

_Se puede decir una estrella __**imaginaria**__, hoy en día se encuentra en la constelación de Piscis, sus variaciones son perceptibles en milenios, se encontraba en Aries cuando la ubicaron, por eso su nombre, se puede decir que este punto es un __**origen fundamental**__ y lo mas usado para los puntos de referencia en la bóveda celeste._

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-los rayos de sol murieron sin si quiera nacer, ese día la lluvia parecía endiablada, a pesar de ser las 8 de la mañana parecía mas bien que fueran las 5 o 6 de la tarde, el cielo estaba tan nublado que simulaba un huracán perdido entre las nubes, y para colmos llovía, como si el firmamento estuviese roto, cambiando el ritmo y la frecuencia, la dirección y la potencia, pero simplemente no paraba de llover-

Es una buena idea que avancemos con este clima tan raro Sasuke? –Limpio sus gafas empañadas-

Hmp…

Claro bicho, así ganaremos ventaja –afirmo el peligris-

No me llames así Suigetsu!! –Se enfado-

Mojarse no es tan malo –sonrió mientras cubría a una pequeña avecilla con la esquina de su capa-

-lo miraron algo extrañados, aun resultaba algo difícil creer que un loco sanguinario pudiera ser tan dulce-

•-----•-----•

-después de andar a paso difícil por alrededor de 20 minutos, con las ropas embarradas y mas cara de cansancio que cualquier otra cosa-

Sasuke…-se detuvo haciendo que todos se giraran a verla-

Que ocurre?

…yo…yo…siento dos chakras muy poderosos –dijo algo asustada-…uno de ellos esta muy débil…tengo un mal presentimiento

Por donde?

-cerro los ojos y se concentro-…al noreste, a unos 30 minutos de aquí…démonos prisa –y sin esperar orden alguna, omitiendo los gritos del peligris salio corriendo con dirección hacia la fuente de poder, sin saber decir muy bien por que, algo le decía que debían estar allí lo mas pronto posible-

……

……

•-----•-----•

-sus ropas pesaban de húmedas, sus pies estaban helados y las heridas se llevaban su fuerza poco a poco, aquel miembro Akatsuki era demasiado poderoso, y la muerte se veía cada vez mas cercana, una vez mas se sentía débil, no en el sentido de poder, ya que su contrincante se encontraba lastimado, no en la misma medida pero aun así herido-

Eres resistente ne? –sonrió mientras limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que corría por sus labios, esa chiquilla le había ocasionado demasiados problemas y el chakra depositado para la técnica de cambio de cuerpo se estaba agotando-

-entre cerro los ojos, recordando por ultima vez el rostro de su querido amigo, el chico escandaloso y extrovertido, Naruto, cuanto lo quería y lamentaba no habérselo dicho nunca, y que decir de su maestro, adoraba a Kakashi-sensei a pesar de todo lo que la hacia rabiar por incumplido, y Sai, con su carácter extraño, muy seguramente extrañaría sus burlas, sonrió haciendo que el ninja extrañamente azul la viera extrañado, concentro chakra en su puño cerrado, aquel seria el ultimo golpe, no importaba si moría allí mismo, lo único que deseaba era por lo menos acabar con uno de los enemigos-

-unas cuantas rocas caían por el precipicio con cada movimiento, a una altura considerable se descubría un hermoso rió que se extendía asta donde diera la vista, y su superficie se rompía con cada gota de lluvia, un silencio adecuado para el día nublado-

•-----•-----•

-un grito de dolor desgarro el silencio, y a una distancia mediana ya se visualizaban dos cuerpos, una chica y un hombre-

Sakura –la reconoció de inmediato mientras los otros se preguntaban que ocurría, y pasó lo impensable, el cuerpo del hombre pez cayó al suelo y por el acantilado cayo la chica, enfrentados en un último esfuerzo equivalente en magnitud-

Rayos!! –Articulo el peligris, eso se ponía cada vez más raro, y Sasuke tenía una cara preocupada, el paso acelerado y los puños apretados mientras se quitaba su capa negra-

Acaben con Kisame!! –ordeno mientras se adelantaba, si no se daba prisa la chica se ahogaría…y por puro sentido común no permitirá que eso pasara-

……

-se agacho al lado del cuerpo inmóvil, todo su rostro estaba destrozado, pero algo no andaba bien, aquel hombre muerto no era el compañero de Uchiha Itachi- que significa esto? –el chico que coleccionaba espadas estaba muy confundido-

Shoten no jutsu…como es posible!! –Se arreglo las gafas mientras examinaba los flujos de chakra que para ese momento ya eran nulos- no puedo creerlo…

•-----•-----•

-nadaba a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, no la veía, no la encontraba y su pulso empezaba a acelerarse desesperadamente, sus pulmones exigían aire, Sakura no podía morir de esa forma!!, por que demonios no estaba Naruto con ella!!, por que luchaba sola contra un oponente tan poderoso-…-seguía el camino que sus ojos creyeron que ella siguió, y algo al fondo, boca abajo y sin movimiento alguno, vio un destello de rosa ondulando con el agua, por fin la había alcanzado, se acerco lo necesario y la tomo entre sus brazos, hubiera sido difícil para otro, pero el era Sasuke Uchiha y nada lo detendría asta alcanzar sus objetivos, y el de ahora era salvar a su ex compañera de equipo-…-con cada centímetro cúbico que avanzaban mas teñido de rojo veía el espacio que los rodeaba, ella se estaba desangrando, sin contar el tiempo que llevaba bajo el agua-…-la superficie parecía alterada en su totalidad, pequeños surcos que se formaban por las gotas eran visibles para el-…-por fin estaban en la tan preciada zona terrestre, la deposito en el suelo y no veía ningún signo vital en la kunoichi de no ser por la sangre que no dejaba de escaparse de sus heridas, aparto unos mechones de su rostro para seguido hacer presión sobre su pecho, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-

Cof cof cof!! –Escupió agua mientras sus pulmones buscaban el tan preciado aire-…Sa…Sasuke…kun…-balbuceo con los ojos entre cerrados antes de desmayarse-

Hmp…

Sasuke!! –llegaron corriendo y agitados-

-se agacho hasta la altura de la pelirosa- como esta –su cabello rojizo cayo por su rostro en el momento en que la reviso y tomo su pulso- gracias a dios –suspiro algo aliviada, no la conocía pero una vida es una vida, y mas si es de una niña bonita como esa-

-parado detrás de su compañera solo la observaba, Karin parecía una mujer dulce y cuidadosa después de todo-

-acomodo a la Haruno entre sus fuertes brazos- tenemos que ir a algún hostal –concluyo mientras avanzaba a paso normal-

Hai!! –respondieron los tres al unísono, en momentos como ese no había nada que preguntar, estaba claro que el jefe conocía a la chica, y que se preocupaba por ella-

•-----•-----•

-el tacto era frió, pero la respiración calmada, las gotas se estrellaban contra su blanca piel y sus mejillas se encontraban casi moradas, las heridas dejaron de sangrar pero eran realmente graves y profundas, Karin había hecho una curación mediocre pero que aguantaría asta que encontraran un sitio para resguardarse-

……

-una hermosa casa se erguía en medio de la soledad, muy seguramente pertenecía a algún terrateniente de los alrededores, la pelirroja se adelanto a todos ellos y hablo con uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba al lado de la puerta corrediza de la entrada, no mas ver a la kunoichi y un gran revuelo se formo en la mansión, en pocos segundos el dueño de casa se hizo presente para recibir a los invitados casuales-

Entren por favor –abrió paso- llamare un doctor para que atienda a esa chica –era un señor de edad avanzada, amable y preocupado, uno de los sirvientes guió al moreno asta un cuarto amplio con baño propio para que allí atendieran a la joven mujer de cabellos rosados-

Síganme por favor –pidió una chica empleada del lugar haciendo que los otros integrantes de Hebi fueran con ella- por favor pónganse cómodos, y no duden en pedir cualquier cosa que necesiten –les decía mientras cruzaban los pasillos, era un lugar bellísimo, de un gusto extremo y muy elegante, abrió una de las recamaras y le pidió al pelianaranjado que se quedara en ella- en seguida traeré ropa para que usen después de bañarse

Muchas gracias señorita –hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras entraba en la habitación no sin antes hacer un gesto en forma de despedida a sus compañeros-

-unos pasos más adelantes dejo a la chica y luego al peligris, diciendo de nuevo que en un momento pasaría a dejarles ropa limpia y seca-

……

-se quito la capa negra, que escurría agua por doquier, se sintió avergonzada de causar todas esas molestias a gente desconocida, observo la habitación, esta era amplia, con una cama sencilla y bellas flores adornando el lugar, se sintió feliz, por fin tendrían un merecido descanso, se sentó sobre la cama empapando el tendido en el acto y se quito las sandalias ninja-

-la puerta corrediza se abrió de forma brusca dejando ver al chico que tanto la fastidiaba-

Que quieres? –Frunció el ceño por la maleducada intromisión-

-no dijo nada, tan solo la observo, la ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo y las piernas parecían mucho mas firmes que de costumbre, algo moradas por el frió pero realmente apetecibles, sus ojos no dejaban rincón libre por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sus pezones se notaban erectos de frió, y eso lo hizo pensar en demasiadas cosas-

-se sonrojo de sobremanera, tanto que se confundía con su cabello- invesil no me mires así!! –le reclamo muy exasperada-

Karin, acaso crees que me voy a quedar solo mirando? –sonrió pícaro-

-todo su cuerpo se tenso ante aquellas palabras, y sus sentidos alerta mas no pudo reaccionar al momento en que aquel sujeto le salto encima dejándola recostada contra el colchón- que te pasa!!

-apretó las muñecas de la chica entre sus manos y con la punta de su nariz rozaba la piel del cuello- tu que quieres que haga? –Pregunto en un suspiro para seguido pasar su lengua por la blanca piel-

Suigetsu!! –su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo no respondía- ahhh!! –se le escapo en el momento en que el dejo sus manos para bajar acariciando sus piernas-…su..Suéltame –apretó los ojos muy asustada por lo que sea que fuera a pasar-

-subió lentamente sus manos asta el rostro de la chica palpando en cada parte el miedo que sentía- si es por Sasuke, el debe estar ocupado con la chica esa

Iie…-negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y las mejillas encendidas- es que…suéltame!!

-sonrió y acerco sus labios asta los de la chica, la beso suavemente, sin prisa pero si con muchas ansias de ella, mordió su labio inferior y ella tembló bajo el-

……

Aquí esta la ropa señorita!! –mientras entraba en la habitación, se sonrojo mucho y salio corriendo de allí- gomen nasai!!...

-rió sobre los labios de una muy enojada Karin-

Idiota de que te ríes, no ha sido nada gracioso!! –le recrimino aun muy sonrojada-

……

Ano…-golpeo la puerta- que hago con la ropa?

Creo que no vamos a necesitarla –susurro aun en los labios de la pelirroja y seguido se rió burlón-

Déjala al lado de la puerta –grito mientras giraba su rostro un poco escapando del contacto-

Hai!! –Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras se perdía por los pasillos-

……

Quien dijo que no voy a usar la ropa?, que te has creído estupido? –evitaba mirarle a los ojos, esa situación era demasiado vergonzosa-

-en un rápido movimiento tomo ambas piernas de la shinobi y las elevo asta su cintura haciendo que lo enrollara en ellas, al hacerlo empujo hacia delante dejándole clara la excitación de su cuerpo-…-suspiro en el cabello rojo de la chica-

Sui…Suigetsu!! –un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios producto de la punzada sobre la tela de la ropa-

•-----•-----•

Como se hizo todas estas heridas? –le pregunto al moreno mientras desinfectaba cada una de ellas-

Somos ninjas, cumplimos misiones –dijo calmado, se encontraba de espaldas ya que casi toda la pelirosa se encontraba desnuda-

Entiendo eso…pero por que permiten que se llegue a estas situaciones? –parecía algo enojado, era el medico personal del dueño de la mansión, aun así no pudo hacer casi nada por la muchacha-

-eso mismo se preguntaba el, por que habían llegado a esa situación?-

-suspiro cansado mientras volvía a ponerle las ropas a la mujer inconciente y recogía sus instrumentos- no creo poder hacer nada por ella

-su sharingan se activo y se giro rápidamente para enfrentar a aquel hombre- no es usted medico?, haga algo, desee prisa

-sudo en frió por el terror que le dieron aquellos ojos rojos- no puedo…yo…no puedo…en verdad lo lamento –el chico lo soltó y enseguida salio corriendo de aquel lugar, respiro profundo y se sentó a un lado de la cama de la ojiverde-

•-----•-----•

-el clima no había cambiado ni un poco, la lluvia se estrellaba contra el cristal de las ventanas y afuera se veía horrible, se hizo una idea de la hora por que una de las encargadas del sitio le llevo el almuerzo, a pesar de que este estaba delicioso no pudo comer con calma, tenia tantas preguntas, y no podía permitir que un conocido muriera-

_Señor, gracias por todo, pero será mejor que busque a mis compañeros y nos vayamos de aquí –dijo serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos-_

_Si la sacas de aquí morirá –sentencio el medico-_

_Si nos quedamos aquí tambien lo hará –le miro fijamente-_

_Al menos aquí no morirá de hipotermia –le aclaro-_

_Hmp…-ni modos, el tenia razón, pero no podía dejar que una vida se perdiera así no mas…o si?-_

-abrió los ojos pesadamente, hasta el iris le dolía, se acostumbro a la luz artificial que iluminaba la estancia y trato de sentarse-

-la vio moverse un poco y se acerco para ayudarla-

Sa…Sasuke-kun…porque? –el la había salvado, y la había asistido en sus penas-

Donde esta Naruto?

…-miro hacia un punto fijo en el techo mientras recordaba lo sucedido-

_Sakura-chan, yo me voy contigo –dijo poniéndose frente a ella de manera decidida-_

_Ni se te ocurra, no podemos perder el tiempo y la mejor forma es ir por separado, todos están siguiendo órdenes, no puedes tu obedecerlas?_

Apúrate, tenemos que llevarte a algún lugar para que te curen -ordeno, aun así la Haruno no se inmuto y casi que le ignoraba-...por que no estaba Naruto contigo?...-hizo una mueca de dolor y su pálido rostro se estremeció-

-ella era molesta-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o con las respectivas advertencias o sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


End file.
